Broken Homes and Battle Scars
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Within a week of staring at Cornwall University, weird things begin to occur around Will. He is away from everything he knows, left alone to piece together Tristan, the strange boy who always happens to be around to help him when something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first Avalon High fanfiction and I'm trying to make it at least a little bit researched, so bear with me if updating is slow, or if facts are in correct. I also made up the college that Will goes to, so even if there is a college of the same name, this one is fictional! I hope that you enjoy the story! - Havah

* * *

**_

Will had only been at Cornwall University – away from Elle and everyone else, for a week before things started to happen. And these things, they weren't normal. The first Monday after orientation, Will was walking to class, his headphones in, not really paying attention to things, when all of a sudden someone grabbed him by the middle, pulling him a few feet to the left. Will, alarmed by what had happened, looked around. He found himself on the side as a car sped away from them. He hadn't even realized that he had stepped into the middle of the street, but he did realize that the car that was now driving away from them would have hit him if he hadn't been pulled out of the way. Will looked around, trying to see who had saved him, but no one was in the near vicinity. As he turned, his eyes caught a boy running towards the student union. The only noticeable feature that Will could see from where he was standing a good distance from the boy was how skinny he was.

It was two days – Wednesday – until anything happened again. This time, Will had accidentally tripped a boy outside of the English department building on his way out of class. The boy was larger than Will, stronger too. It didn't matter that Will had played High School football, because this boy was a college wrestler, bigger, meaner and more fit than Will could ever have hoped to be.

"I'm sorry," Will muttered. "Really, I am. I didn't mean to – it was an accident."

"I'm sure it was, freshman," the boy hissed, "but that does NOT mean that you don't have to pay attention to where you're going."

"I won't do it again," Will tried to shoot the boy one of his winning smiles, but for some reason, it wasn't working. The boy reached out and grabbed the collar of Will's shirt, hauling his arm back as though about to punch Will, but he never got a chance. They were interrupted by the same skinny boy that Will had seen running away from him two days prior.

"Gordon," the boy looked sternly at the large wrestler. "Touching him would be a mistake."

"Fine." Gordon, as Will assumed the large wrestler was called, loosened his grip on Will, letting go entirely a second later before stalking off. Will turned to thank the boy, but again, he was running off.

Will went until the next Monday before the skinny boy got in the way of a disaster yet again. Will was running late to class and as he entered the large lecture hall, all eyes turned to him.

"Mr. Wagner, I assume that your tardiness does not reveal any indication that you are unprepared for this class?"

"Of course not," Will shook his head as he sat down quickly, opening his pack to find that his course book was not in there.

"Then you wouldn't mind reading aloud from the stat of Chapter 13?" The teacher asked, one eyebrow raised. Will didn't respond. He was POSITIVE that he had brought his book, he remembered putting it in his bag before going to breakfast. Suddenly, he felt something add weight in his lap and he looked down to see a copy, not his, but still a copy, of the text.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Will let out a sigh of relief as he opened the book, beginning to read about the Industrial Revolution. Once the teacher had passed the responsibility of reading to another student, Will turned to return the book to the person who had lent it to him only to find himself looking at the profile of the same skinny boy who had helped him before. He set the book on the table between them and opened up his notebook to take notes, occasionally sneaking looks at the boy, who seemed to be completely immersed in the subject matter. Will noticed now, not only was he very thing but he had a fairly large amount of dark brown hair, glasses and both his nose and lip were pierced. As class was coming to a close, Will saw the boy close his notebook and was able to catch the name written on it. Tristan Green.

"Alright, I expect a one page response on the reading for next class! Any late work will NOT be accepted." The teacher said nothing more before walking out of the class, dismissing them by association.

"Hey," Will turned to the boy. "Can we talk for a bit? I'm Will."

"Sorry Will, I have another class in 10 minutes all the way in the science building." Tristan, as Will had decided to refer to the boy based off of the label on his notebook, turned, leaving the classroom before Will had so much as a chance to get in a second sentence.

That afternoon when he returned to his dorm room, he logged onto the school's networking site and searched for a Tristan Green. He had expected maybe one small bio to come up, but he hadn't expected at all what he found.

**TRISTAN GREEN – SECOND YEAR**

**Tristan Green, nephew of Albert Green, school president, has recently been named captain of the school's fencing team. He will double up his duties as captain of the archery team, and while several other members believe that he will not be able to balance his time, Coaches Smith and Gregson seem to have faith in his capabilities. **

Will closed the bio, having read enough to understand why Tristan had been able to stop such a large wrestler. He had the power of the school board on his side…and, from the looks of things, a bow and arrow. Will closed his laptop, deciding to search his room for his European History text book. As he looked through his bookshelf, however, he couldn't help but wonder how it was that Tristan had managed to be there each of the three times that Will had needed help, and even if it was coincidental timing, despite the large university, why would he be willing to help some freshman that he didn't know?


	2. Chapter 2

That night, once he had managed to find his text book – under his bed, mind you he had no idea how it had gotten there, he signed online, anxious to talk to Ellie. He was glad to find that she was online and sent her in an instant message almost right away.

**Cavalier: **Strange things are happening here.

**TiggerToo:** Doesn't anything normal ever happen around you?

**Cavalier:** I'm beginning to think that they don't.

**TiggerToo:** Oh. Care to elaborate?

**Cavalier:** I almost got hit by a car the other day, I guess I just totally lost focus, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and this kid pulled me out of the way. I didn't even know him.

**TiggerToo:** That's not all that weird, Will, he's probably just a nice kid who didn't want to see you get hurt. I mean if I saw someone about to be hit by a car I hope that I would pull them out of the way whether I knew them or not, I mean generally it's just the right thing to do.

**Cavalier:** I know, I know, I would have thought that too, but he ran away after he got me to safety…I mean I didn't even get to say thank you before he bolted, didn't even see his face.

**TiggerToo:** Ok, I'll admit, that's a little bit odd.

**Cavalier:** That's not all either, it gets weirder.

**TiggerToo:** You're not seriously going to try and withhold information now that you've brought it up, have you?

**Cavalier:** No, I guess that I just don't want you to worry about me, I mean you have to admit that you're just a little bit on the protective side…I mean you brought me a fucking sword when I was in trouble, a sword, Elle – not that I'm complaining.

**TiggerToo:** I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt! Anyways, tell me the weirdness.

**Cavalier:** Ok, so a couple of days later I accidentally tripped this big guy – some wrestler, outside of a class room and he got REALLY mad. I apologized and everything, but he told me that I needed to watch where I was going. He was about to beat me up, like he was reeling back to punch me and everything when the boy showed up again. I mean this kid was maybe one third the size of Gordon, the wrestler, but he told Gordon that touching me would be a bad idea and the guy just let go and walked off. Before I had a chance to thank the kid or get his name or anything, he was running off again.

**TiggerToo:** Ok, that's sort of weird. You've got me curious now. Anything else?

**Cavalier:** I forgot my history text today in class. I mean I was SURE that I had it, but when I opened up my bag, it was gone, and he leant me his when the teacher called on me…I saw his name on his notebook, but again, before I could talk to him he ran off to another class.

**TiggerToo:** Sounds like someone has confrontation issues, wow. What was his name?

**Cavalier:** Tristan Green. Sadly, it gets even weirder, I'm still not done.

**TiggerToo:** Jesus, really? Well you should tell me…and I can see what it all pans out as.

**Cavalier:** Ok, so his uncle is the school's president and he's the captain of both the fencing and the archery teams…which are both year round sports.

**TiggerToo:** Wait, TWO year round sports? I can barely manage track with my schedule and college sports are even more intense…it sounds like you have a superman on your hands.

**Cavalier:** Yeah, a superhero with a thing for medieval weapons fighting?

**TiggerToo:** Hmm…I hadn't thought of that. You know…um, well you said that his name is Tristan, right?

**Cavalier:** Yes, Tristan Green.

**TiggerToo:** And you say that his uncle is the school president and he's the captain of the archery team _and _the fencing team?

**Cavalier:** Yes…why? Are you making some connection that I should be getting?

**TiggerToo:** Well you know my parents…they know all of these things and so as a result, I do to. One of King Arthur's knights was Sir. Tristan…he was known to be both a talented archer and swordsman…and….you're not going to like this, but his uncle was King Mark of Cornwall.

**Cavalier:** I thought we'd agreed that nothing in our lives had anything to do with the Knights of King Arthur's court.

**TiggerToo:** I think it's ridiculous too, don't worry, you're not alone in that, it just seems like sometimes it's…well a little too weird NOT to be, like it would almost be easier to believe if it were all related than if it was just a coincidence. Then again, unless this Tristan guy runs off with some lady named Iseult to have a forbidden love, forever on the run from society, I think that we're safe.

**Cavalier:** Comforting.

**TiggerToo:** Sorry…Medieval sense of humor that isn't actually funny sort of runs in the family.

**Cavalier:** So what do you think?"

**TiggerToo:** I think that you should be careful and watch your back…but also, I mean the next chance you get, try and talk to this kid, see if he has any reason for looking out for you the way that he has been. I mean it's normal to pull people out of the way of a moving car, but to challenge a bully twice your size…that's pretty unusual, even if he has the school's disciplinary power on his side.

**Cavalier:** Ok. Thanks…Oh, I completely forgot to ask…how's settling back into Minnesota?

**TiggerToo:** It's…kind of weird, really. I almost wanted to stay in Maryland, but I know that my parents love their work and it's not like I won't be at college in a year anyways, so I guess everything's the way that it should be – things here are normal, unlike your ever complicated life.

**Cavalier:** Whatever did I do to deserve such a fate?

**TiggerToo:** No idea, but hey…at least you met me out of it.

**Cavalier:** True, true – listen, it's dinner time here, or at least my stomach has decided that it is, so thanks for the help, I'll call you later.

**TiggerToo:** Ok. Love you.

**Cavalier:** Love you too.

With that, Will signed off, leaning back into his chair. He had been sure that leaving Avalon High had meant that all of this strictly coincidental King Arthur stuff would be over, but it seemed quite the opposite. He was afraid that now that Mr. Morton had put the idea into their heads that this twisted legend of reincarnations and royalty would follow him for the rest of his life, even if it was crazy.


End file.
